Challenge
by Lady Mackenzie Luv
Summary: Just a little one-shot. Loosely based on my old fic where Bella was Tyler's little baby sister. Hope you like it!


A/N: This is just the result of grief for Cory... yes, he is indeed in a better place. And other than that, as a form of apology to all of you for not updating any of my stories. Keep in mind that this is just a one shot. I don't have any plans of continuing this. But if I do decide to turn this into a story (like what I did for Hush, Little Mikaelson), it's not now.

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. If I did, Bella wouldn't be the weak and pathetic human she is and Elena wouldn't be the annoying and whiny doppelganger she is/was.

* * *

"NO!" Tyler howled as Rebekah held him back, trying to fight her off, but he couldn't. She was too damned strong.

"Oh shut up," Rebekah said in irritation, rolling her eyes as he struggled uselessly from her firm grip.

Tyler ignored her and focused his attention on the Original Hybrid who had his sister in his hands. "Don't do this, Klaus! Please! Leave her out of this! Please!"

All Klaus could do was smirk and eye the young girl beneath her. The naked panic that shone in her eyes almost made him want to release her, but he pushed back the feeling of pity.

No great king should pity.

But he couldn't help it.

The innocence that the girl seemed to radiated off from her had him debating whether he should do this or not.

Of course the animalistic and cruel side of him dominated over his humanity.

"Sorry mate," he said, allowing his set of fangs to prolong and the veins underneath his eyes to slither down. "I need more hybrids. Since there's only one more werewolf around..."

He used his right hand to wound around her neck to prevent her from escaping, but he made sure it wasn't tight for her to be hurt. He lifted his free hand and bit his wrist, which began to bleed profusely. He dug on of his fingernails on the wound to prevent it from healing. He brought it to frightened girl's face and leveled it in front of her mouth.

Klaus bent down a bit because she was quite short and petite. He put his lips just a few inches from her ear and whispered, "Drink up, love."

"Klaus!" The poor boy, Tyler, yelled again.

"Please... don't do this," she pleaded, speaking for the first time so angelically that made Klaus feel sympathy. But Klaus made sure that this _sympathy_ won't show through the cracks. He smirked deviously and turned his eyes cold and hard.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he said in a tone that made it sound like he didn't care, but in truth, he did and he meant it sincerely. "You don't really have a choice."

He forcefully put his still bleeding wrist on her gaping mouth, causing her to gasp in his blood.

"No! Bella!" Tyler shrieked, trying to push away Rebekah as much as possible, but to no avail, he failed.

Stupid Original...

Meanwhile, Rebekah averted her gaze and tried to let her mind drift away, trying to ignore the scene unfolding in front of her. It hurt to watch this. It always brought her back to the night her Father stabbed her heart with his sword and forced her to drink someone's blood.

Bella thrashed and yelped from underneath the hybrid's wrist, trying her best not to swallow down the blood. But there was nothing she could do. More of his blood came gushing out, causing her to gag if she wouldn't gulp it down.

She didn't want to become a hybrid, let alone being a werewolf. She hated what she was since day one. And to be an undead werewolf who can't die from almost anything? Yeah, no thank you. She loved her brother no matter what but she couldn't stomach the idea of being a hybrid.

"Keep drinking, love, or I just might make Rebekah snap your brother's neck in front of your very eyes," Klaus warned in his whisper that Bella somehow found attractive.

"Bella, no! I'll be fine, just don't," Tyler said.

"You will be," Klaus agreed. "But if she doesn't drink, you'll wake up with us long gone, along with your sister."

Tyler shut his mouth immediately. He was fine with taking a sacrifice but he didn't anticipate Klaus' warning about his sister. He wasn't sure if he meant bringing his sister along with them, or kill her.

He couldn't stand either option.

When Klaus was sure the young werewolf had drunken enough blood, he pulled his hand away and Bella instantly breathed in sharply, filling her lungs with the lacking oxygen.

Klaus bent down again and whispered in her ear, " Sweet dreams, Isabella," and with that, he broke her neck without a moment's thought, cradling her body, already eager for her to wake.

Thinking back to the times Bella talked to him, which was occasional, he would always be impressed by her spunk, confidence and smart-assed words. Hearing her speak just moment's ago had him astonished. It was the first time she sounded so... frail.

Thinking back to the times Bela talked to him, he would always view her as a challenge.

And he absolutely loved challenges...


End file.
